Harry Potter et les Particuliers
by Fairy Selene
Summary: Harry va entamer une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Mais débarque 6 nouveaux, d'apparence tout à fait ordinaire. Mais Hermione découvre vite la vérité: dans ce groupe d'élèves, ils sont loin d'être des sorciers ordinaires... Très vite, Harry se retrouve à défendre ces nouveaux, car Dolores Ombrage s'acharne sur eux.
1. La rentrée

**Moi: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Cette fanfic se passe pendant "Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix." Elle commence quand ils sont dans le Poudlard Express. Bonne lecture!**

Pdv externe

-Harry! Harry! Tu n'aurais pas vu mon crapaud?

-C'est pas vrai, Neville! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as encore perdu?

-Je n'y comprend rien, je le quitte des yeux deux secondes et il est déjà partis! Tu peux m'aider s'il-te-plait?

-Bon, d'accord. Prend l'avant du train, je prend l'arrière.

-OK merci!

Neville fonça vers l'avant du train. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et commença les recherches. Le premier wagon était occupé par Cho Chang et ses amis. Harry prit une grande inspiration et entra.

-Tiens! Salut Harry! dit Cho en le voyant.

-S-salut Cho. J-je voulais juste s-savoir si tu avais vu l-le crapaud de Neville.

-Non, je n'ai pas vu de crapaud.

-Merci quand même. A plus.

-A plus!

Harry sortit du wagon, le rouge au joues. Cho lui faisait toujours cet effet-là. Le second wagon était occupé par Drago Malefoy et sa clique. Harry passa en ignorant ce wagon. Dans le dernier wagon du train, il y avait un panneau sur la porte.

"Réservé"

 _Curieux._ pensa Harry.

Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il y avait juste six élèves tous d'environ 14/15 ans. Harry ne les avais jamais vu. Ils étaient sûrement nouveaux.

 _Pourquoi avoir mis un panneau alors? Certes, les élèves qui arrivent en cours de scolarité, c'est très rare. Mais pas de quoi réserver un wagon._ pensa Harry.

Il observa un peu mieux les nouveaux, trois filles et trois garçons. Sur la banquette de droite, il y avait: un garçon au cheveux bruns qui fixait le vide, perdus dans ses pensées. A coté de lui, il y avait une fille aux cheveux noirs qui buvait du jus de tomates. Son autre voisine, près de la fenêtre, elle aussi avec des chevaux noirs, attendait son tour pour boire. Quand son amie eu finie, elle lui arracha la bouteille de jus. Harry remarquer que il y avait un trait dessiné vers le milieu de la bouteille. Sur la banquette de gauche, un garçon lisait" _Mille herbes et champignon magique"_ Il avait des cheveux... Blancs? En tout cas, il s'entendrait bien avec Hermione. Sa voisine, rousse, écoutait de la musique. Le dernier garçon avait des cheveux blond comme Malefoy. Il regardait par le hublot. Harry entra et attendit que quelqu'un le remarque. C'est la rousse qui le vit en premier. Elle enleva son casque et lui dit gentiment:

-Excuse-moi, mais je crois que tu t'est trompé de wagon. Celui-là, c'est le notre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, excepté le garçon brun. Sa voisine lui donna un coude et il sursauta.

-Hein? Quoi? Qu'est qui te prend de me frapper comme ça Aurora?

Elle fit un signe de tête vers Harry. Le brun se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-Ah! Salut! Que veux tu?

-Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez vu un crapaud. dit Harry.

-Non. dit la voisine d'Aurora. Ici il n'y que nos animaux, et personne n'a de crapaud.

Harry observa les cages posée aux pieds de leurs maîtres. Une chouette (ou un hibou) noire pour la dénommée Aurora, une chauve-souris pour sa voisine, un chat blanc pour la rousse, et un chat noir tigré avec du gris pour le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-D'accord. reprit Harry. Merci.

-De rien! répondit la rousse.

Harry sortit du wagon. Neville arriva en courant, son crapaud dans ses bras.

-Je l'ai trouvé! C'était Ginny qui l'avait. C'est qui eux? demanda t'il en montrant le wagon des nouveaux.

-Des nouveaux, je pense.

-Mais alors pourquoi réserver un wagon pour eux?

-Je me suis aussi poser la question. Mais allons rejoindre Ron et Hermione, ils doivent avoir fini leurs trucs de préfets.

-D'accord!

Harry et Neville rejoignirent leurs amis. Harry raconta ce qu'il avait vu à Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Hermione s'intéressait beaucoup à eux.

-Tu est sûr qu'elles buvaient du jus de tomates?

-Quoi d'autre? répondit Harry.

-Tu en connait beaucoup des boisson rouges toi? lui demanda Ron.

Hermione l'ignora et demanda à Harry:

-Et il y en avait un aux cheveux blancs?

-Oui.

-Ça doit être une teinture. Car seuls les métamorphes ont des cheveux de couleurs comme ça.

-C'est quoi un métamorphe? demande Ginny.

-Un sorcier capable de se transformer en animal.

-Un animagus quoi.

-Non, ce n'est pas la même chose. Un animagus a besoin de magie pour ce transformer, il ne peux le faire qu'a partir d'un certain âge, et il a besoin d'années d'entraînement pour réussir. Pour un métamorphe, c'est une capacité innée. Il peut le faire dès la naissance, sans le moindre effort.

-Cool! dit Ron.

-Non, pas cool. Les métamorphes sont autant respecté que les loups-garous ou les vampires, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ah.

-Les métamorphes ont forcément des cheveux de couleurs? demande Neville.

-Oui. Sinon, ils peuvent aussi être roux.

-Il y avait aussi une rousse dans le wagon. interviens Harry.

-Oui, mais des sorciers lambdas peuvent aussi avoir des cheveux roux. Ron et sa famille en sont la preuve vivante.

-Et qui te dit que nous ne somme pas des métamorphes?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et changea de sujet pour parler des B.U.S.E.S. Le reste du trajet se passa sans que les 5 amis reparlent des nouveaux. A l'arrivée, ils cherchèrent les calèches sans chevaux. Mais il y eu un mouvement de foule, et Hermione, Ron , Ginny et Harry furent séparés de Neville. Ils montèrent dans une calèche vide. Mais bientôt, la rousse du wagon réservé apparut, avec son ami blond.

-Salut! On peut monter? Les autres calèches sont pleines!

-Bien sûr!

-Merci!

Les deux montèrent et les calèches démarrent. Hermione entama la conversation:

-Vous ne devriez pas aller avec Hagrid si vous êtes nouveaux?

-Non, Dumbledore nous a dit d'aller dans une calèche.

-Pourquoi arrivez-vous en cours de scolarité? Vous n'avait pas l'air d'avoir 11 ans.

-Non, on n'a pas 11 ans. J'ai 14 ans, je vais entrer en 4ème année. Je suis la plus jeune, tout les autres ont 15 ans. Et on arrive en cour de scolarité c'est parce que-

-On n'a pas le droit de vous le dire. la coupa le blond.

La rousse plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

-Oui, il a raison, désolé.

-Pas grave. dit Hermione. Comment vous appeler-vous?

-Victor Slark. répondit le blond.

-Et moi Naomie Goldara! dit la rousse. Et vous?

-Hermione Grandger.

-Ronald Weasley. Mais appelez-moi Ron.

-Ginny Weasley.

-Et toi? demande Naomie à Harry.

-Harry Potter.

Naomie et Victor ne firent aucun commentaire, à la grande joie de Harry. Il les trouva d'emblée sympathique. Et à croire la tête de Ron d'Hermione, eux aussi. Ils arrivent à destination. Victor et Naomie descendirent les premiers, et Naomie leurs dit à plus tard. Harry et ses amis s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Ils cherchèrent Naomie et Victor, et les trouvèrent avec leurs amis assit à coté des premières années. Tout le monde les regardait, parlait d'eux, les montrait du doigt. Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la voix.

-Bien. La répartition va pouvoir commencer.

 **Et voilà! Fin du premier chapitre! Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et surtout: Reviews please!**


	2. Répartition

**Moi: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

Pdv Harry

-Nous allons commencer la répartition. Comme vous l'avez remarquer, il y 6 nouveaux élèves. Ils entreront tous en 5ème année, à l'exception d'une jeune fille qui entrera en 4ème année. Je vais commencer par eux.

Naomie nous repéra et nous fis signe. Je la trouvais gentille de ne pas avoir fait de remarque sur ma cicatrice. Elle et son ami étaient l'un des rares à ne pas faire de commentaires quand je leur ai donné mon nom. Le professeur McGonagall prit sa liste et lit le premier nom.

-Blaze, Aaron!

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers le Choixpeau. Il avait l'air parfaitement détendu, comme s'il savait déjà dans quelle maison il serait.

-Serdaigle! choisit le Choixpeau.

Aaron sourit, et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles, qui l'acclamèrent. Je vit Cho se pousser pour lui faire une place à coté d'elle. Quand il s'assit là, je ressentit une pointe de jalousie, que je noya aussitôt. Inutile d'en faire un foin, il est juste assit à côté d'elle!

-Dena, Nadi!

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'approcha. Hermione se grandit pour mieux le voir.

-Tu as raison, Harry. Il a vraiment les cheveux blancs! Je croyais que tu avais mal vu!

Il y eu beaucoup de chuchotements. Nadi se retourna et les chuchotements redoublèrent. Car en plus d'avoir les cheveux blancs, il avait la peau bronzée et les yeux rouges! Je ne suis pas raciste, je me moque de sa couleur de peau. Ses cheveux, c'est surement une teinture. Mais comment expliquer la couleur de ses yeux?

-Silence! Silence! SILENCE! hurla le professeur McGonagall.

Tout le monde se tut.

-Merci. continua le professeur. Le premier que j'entends faire une remarque méchante sur le physique de ce jeune homme, je l'envoi en colle direct!

Hermione hocha la tête.

-C'est une bonne décision! Personne ne devrai se moquer de personne!

Nadi s'assit et le professeur lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête. Celui-ci hésita un peu puis décida:

-Gryffondor!

Les Gryffondors applaudissent, je les imite. Nadi fit un sourire timide et se dirigea vers notre table. Hermione lui fit une place entre elle et moi.

-Bienvenue! je lui dit.

-Merci. me répond t'il.

Vu de près, je me rends compte que, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, l'ensemble de ses cheveux blancs, sa peau bronzée et ses yeux rouges rendait très bien! Il était très mignon. Si mignon que je surpris Ginny à rougir et à se cacher derrière son verre.

-Goldara, Naomie! annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Naomie sourit et s'avança. Le Choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps à choisir:

-Gryffondor!

-Oui!

Elle se dirigea vers nous, sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors. Elle s'assit juste en face de Nadi et lui dit:

-Cool! On est ensemble!

Elle tendit sa main vers lui. Il fit un petit sourire et topa.

-C'est chouette. dit-il.

-Oui! fit Naomie.

Nadi m'a plutôt l'air d'être un garçon calme, et Naomie, une fille enjouée.

-Rogue, Ruby!

Une petite seconde. Elle a dit Rogue ou je deviens fou?

-Rogue? chuchota Hermione d'un ton stupéfait.

-On a du mal entendre. dit Ron.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Hermione désigna tout le monde, qui s'était remis à chuchoter.

-Pourquoi réagiraient-ils sinon?

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Bah, il a une fille et alors? On n'aurait qu'a l'éviter.

-Et pourquoi? demande Hermione.

-Bah, si elle est aussi peste que lui... Ne dit-on pas "tel père tel fille"?

-Cet adage est faux!

-Calme-toi, on verra bien ou elle va aller. j'interviens.

Ruby s'assit et le Choixpeau décida plutôt vite:

-Serpentard!

-J'en était sûr! dit Ron.

-Elle est peut-être très gentille. dit Hermione.

Ron la désigna, assise à côté de Malefoy, en pleine conversation avec ce dernier.

-En tout cas lui il la trouve sympa!

Hermione ne trouva rien à dire.

-Slark, Victor! annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Victor aussi s'avança. Il soupira et s'assit. Cette fois, le Choixpeau mit du temps à ce décider, avant d'opter pour:

-Serdaigle!

En passant à côté de nous, il nous fit un petit signe, surtout pour Naomie et Nadi à mon avis. Il s'assit pas très loin d'Aaron.

-Et enfin, Socamie, Aurora!

La dernière des nouveaux de notre age s'avança. Elle avait des cheveux noirs comme Ruby, mais sans les pointes rouges qu'avait cette dernière. Le Choixpeau hésita longtemps. Très longtemps. Je le voyais parler à Aurora, comme il avait ait pour moi. Aurora ne répondait pas. Il finit par trancher:

-Serpentard!

Aurora sourit et rejoignit son amie. La répartition continua pour les premières années,puis Dumbledore se leva et commença à parler.

-Bien le bonjour, chers élèves! Je souhaite la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves, quel que soit leurs année, et un bon retour pour les anciens! Je voulais vous présenter notre nouveaux professeur de Défense contre les forces de mal, Dolores Ombrage!

La nommée se leva et salua en souriant. Mais je la reconnais!

-Elle était dans le jury lors de mon procès. dis-je discrètement à Ron et à Hermione.

-Mais que fait-elle là alors? demande Hermione.

Je haussa les épaules.

-Bien! dit Ombrage. Je vous remercie tous pour votre chaleureux accueil! Je voulais juste faire un petit discours. Tout d'abord je-

-Merci Dolores, mais je crois que les élèves ont faim, laissons les manger, nous parlerons après.

Ombrage sourit d'un air fâché, et s'assit. Le temps passa très vite, et bientôt nous étions en train de nous changer dans notre dortoir. Ron arriva en retard avec Nadi.

-McGonagall veut qu'on accueille dans notre dortoir. Il n'y a de la place nul part ailleurs.

-Pas de problème.

-Merci. répondit Nadi.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il était minuit. Je me leva pour boire un coup. Quand je regarda par la fenêtre, je vit deux ombres se diriger vers le parc. Je reconnut non sans peine les deux personnes. C'était Aurora et Ruby.

 **Voilà Voilà! Fin du deuxième chapitre! Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vraiment que ça vous as plu, et le plus important, reviews please, ça me fait toujours très plaisir!**


	3. Mystères

**Bonjour ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas ! Ceci est bien le chapitre 3 ! Pour ça, vous devez remercier Ginny Pie, Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Assia Moreaux car c'est grâce à eux que je continue ! Allez, on repart !^^**

 **Pdv narrateur.**

Harry plissa ses yeux. Mais oui, c'était bien Aurora et Ruby ! Mais que diable faisait-elles dans le parc à cette heure là ? La curiosité l'emporta vite sur la raison de Harry et il alla chercher son manteau. Il sortit. Il faisait assez froid, mais cela ne le gêna pas le moins du monde. Il repéra les ombres des deux filles et se dirigea vers elles le plus discrètement possible.

Les filles s'étaient installées au bord du lac. Ruby s'amusait à jeter des pierres dans l'eau et Aurora était juste assise.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est sorties, dit Aurora.

-Parce que je m'ennuyais.

-Tu aurais pu lire. Ca aurait permis de combler un peu ton retard, tu ne crois pas ?

-La lumière aurait réveillé les autres filles.

-Pas faux. Mais ne m'embarque pas toutes les nuits, Ok ?

-Si tu veux. Mais tu vas faire faire quoi alors ?

-Je verrai.

Ruby soupira et se leva. Harry, enfin arrivé pas très loin du lac, se cacha derrière un buisson. Il se maudit aussitôt. Moins silencieux, tu meurs ! Heureusement, les filles ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Harry se fit une petite place dans ce buisson. A travers le feuillage, il vit la silhouette de Ruby se mouvoir avec grâce. On dirait une danse. Mais pourquoi danse t-elle ?

-Non Ruby, trancha Aurora.

Ruby l'ignora et continua sa danse. Finalement Harry entendit un petit son. Une voix. Il en resta figé. Cette voix était si belle... Merveilleuse. Mais si triste. Le genre de voix capable de vous faire pleurer à coup sûr. La voix d'Aurora.

Harry réfléchit. Il ne connaissait pas la chanson. Très vite il oublia ce petit détail pour contempler le duo des deux filles. Ruby dansait toujours. Très bien d'ailleurs. Mais au bout d'une minute au deux, Ruby lui semblait soudain plus grande... De plus en plus grande même ! Il dut se rendre compte qu'elle ne touchait plus le sol.

Ruby dansait... EN VOLANT !

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire... Voler sans balai c'est impossible ! Comment... ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre... Une sorcière ne peut pas voler, c'est impossible ! C'est sans doute l'obscurité et le froid qui le faisait délirer... Oui c'est forcément ça ! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications ! D'ailleurs, là elle est de nouveau sur la terre ferme. Pas de doute, c'est forcément une hallucination qu'il a eut. Pas besoin de creuser plus loin. Il ferait mieux d'écouter la voix d'Aurora...

Un sanglot fut mêlé à la chanson. Vite suivit par un deuxième. Très vite, Aurora était en larmes et n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer. Harry voulut aller la voir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas, ce serait révéler qu'il les espionnait... Sa décision fut vite prise. Il repartit sans son dortoir. Une fois allongé dans son lit, il repensa à Aurora. Il arriva à la conclusion que sa chanson lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. La chanson parlait d'un enfant qui vit sans son père... ***** Forcément elle peut réveiller de mauvais souvenirs chez n'importe qui.

Mais ses pensés dérivèrent vers le vol de Ruby... Mais avait-elle vraiment volé ? Et si c'est le cas, comment est-ce possible ?

Il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit en pleine réflexion.

* * *

-Elle a volé tu dit ?

-Harry t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Ron je te dis que oui !

-Mais Harry avoue que c'est dur à croire...

-Tu ne me fait pas confiance ?!

-Si mais...

Hermione but son jus de citrouille, l'air songeur. Elle croyait Harry. Mais elle-même ne savait pas comment une sorcière pouvait être capable de voler sans aucune magie, ni même un balai !

-Je vais faire des recherches, promit-elle en se levant.

Elle sortit de La Grande Salle. Ron et Harry finirent leurs petit-déjeuner en silence. Ron ne cessait de lancer de drôle de regards à Harry, comme si il doutait de la santé mentale de son ami. Harry finit par en avoir marre et alla rejoindre Hermione, car il avait un peu de temps avant son premier cours, Potion en commun avec les Serpentards. Harry était partagé sur ce cours. Il avait hâte d'en savoir plus sur Ruby... Et si elle était vraiment la fille de Rogue ! Si tel est le cas, ça va déménager !

Hermione était assise à un bureaux, une montagne de livres autour d'elle.

-Je n'ai rien trouver, gémit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry.

A ce moment, Ron surgit. Tout les gens de la bibliothèque lui lancèrent un regard noir pour le bruit, mais Ron les ignora et fonça sur ses amis :

-Les amis ! Il c'est passé un truc méga bizarre !

Cette fois, tout les lecteurs sifflèrent :

-Chut !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est quoi le truc bizarre ? demande Harry en chuchotant.

-Eh bien, juste après que tu sois partit...

 _*Flash-back*_

 _Ron soupira. C'est vrai quoi, il a marre qu'on le prenne pour un idiot ! Harry et Hermione lui font sans doute une mauvaise blague. Une fille, voler ? La nouvelle Serpentard bizarre fille de Rogue en plus ? Enfin, dis comme ça c'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre... Et puis on ne sait rien sur elle après tout... Et si ses amis lui disaient la vérité en fait ?_

 _Le doute s'était installé en Ron. Maintenant, il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser. Il se leva, son verre encore à la main. Mais il ne le remarqua pas et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie, dans ses pensés. Il ne vit pas un brun, et lui fonça dedans. Le jus de citrouille éclaboussa l'uniforme de l'autre. Ron leva la tête et vit Aaron._

 _-Désolé, dit-il._

 _Aaron ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Le brun leva lentement sa main, couverte de jus, à son visage, l'air horrifié. Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Encore un idiot qui fait des scènes pour un oui ou pour un non. Il détestait ce genre de personne._

 _Aaron fut alors pris d'une convulsion, rapidement suivie par d'autres. Il tomba au sol, le corps couverts de spasmes. Ron se baissa pour l'aider, voyant bien que le Serdaigle ne jouait pas la comédie. Il saisit la main droite d'Aaron afin de prendre son pouls... et ce prit une décharge électrique._

 _Ron fut propulser au sol, à un ou deux mètres d'Aaron. Quand il se redressa, le dos endoloris, il vit Nadi, un Aaron inconscient appuyé sur lui, quitter la pièce. Ron accepta la main de Ginny et se releva. Il courut aussitôt à la bibliothèque. Il devait parler de ça à ses amis._

 _*Fin du Flash-back*_

-C'est officiel, ils sont pas normaux ces nouveaux ! conclut Ron.

-On sait que Ruby et Aaron ont quelque chose de spécial, le contredit Hermione. Nadi, Victor, Aurora et Naomi me semble parfaitement normaux. Enfin, si on ne compte pas le physique un peu particulier de Nadi.

-Peut-être que lui aussi il n'est pas normal ! s'écria Ron, ce qui lui vaut d'autres regards noirs de la part des lecteurs. Oh c'est bon je me tait ! râla t-il auprès d'eux.

-Arrête Ron, soupira Hermione. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de la paranoïa.

-Surtout qu'on a cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards dans à peine 5 minutes, fit remarquer Harry. On devrait peut-être y aller, non ?

-Génial, soupira Ron. Chouette cours pour commencer l'année ! ironisa t-il.

Les trois amis sortirent. Arrivés en salle de potion, ils eurent le réflexe de chercher Ruby. Ils virent bien Aurora, en grande conversation avec Drago, mais pas de Ruby en vue. Perplexes, ils s'assirent, Ron et Hermione ensemble, Harry juste derrière. Bientôt, Nadi s'approcha.

-Ca te dérange que je me mets à côté de toi ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry en souriant au métissé.

Nadi le remercia et s'assit. A 8 heure pile, Rogue entra. Un Serpentard lui lança :

-Monsieur où est Ruby ?

Rogue s'assit à son bureau et répondit :

-Comme il s'agit de ma fille, Dumbledore a, hum... Pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle suive des cours avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Bon. Petit test pour vérifier vos connaissances. Faites-moi une potion de paralysie. ***2**

Harry se dépêcha de sortir son manuel, ne connaissant pas cette potion. Il trouva très vite la page et commença. Mais rapidement son attention fut attiré par Nadi. Il ne faisait pas du tout comme les autres ! Ses mouvements était très rapides et son livre était fermé, comme s'il avait déjà préparé cette potion des centaines de fois ! il eut finit vite, alors que Harry n'en était même pas à la moitié ! La potion de Nadi était d'un joli jaune éclatant, la couleur à obtenir.

-Monsieur Potter, vous dormez ?

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers le professeur.

-Non monsieur.

-Pourtant on dirait. Faites votre potion au lieu de gober les mouches.

Remarque qui fit rire la totalité des Serpentards, à l'exception d'Aurora, assise à côté de Drago. Harry remarqua que elle et ce type avait commencé à se rapprocher. Il se dit qu'Aurora ferait mieux de choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry allait ajouter le dernier ingrédient, des œufs de dragon, quand Nadi lui dit :

-Des œufs, il faut en lettre trois, pas deux.

Harry le regarda, surpris.

-Mais sur le livre il y a marqué deux oeufs...

-C'est mieux avec trois, insista Nadi.

Vu les yeux du garçon, sûrs d'eux, Harry choisit de faire confiance au garçon. Il saisit un troisième œuf et le jeta dans la potion avec les autres. Le liquide devint aussitôt jaune orangé. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais bien mieux que d'habitude !

-Merci, dit-il à Nadi.

-Ce n'est rien.

Quand Rogue passa dans les rangs pour noter les élèves, il mit un E à Drago ainsi qu'à Aurora, un P à Ron et à Neville, un A à Naomi. Hermione eut un E. Quand il vit la potion de Nadi, il eut l'air surpris.

-C'est très bien, monsieur Dena. Je vous mets un O.

Nadi sourit et Rogue se tourna vers Harry. Son air choqué se renforça. Il reprit vite contenance et déclara :

-Pas trop mal, monsieur Potter. Je vous mets un E.

Drago hoqueta, choqué, ce qui lui valut une question de sa nouvelle amie.

A la fin des cours de la matinée ( Potion, Botanique et Divination ) Hermione vint trouver Harry et Ron.

-Les amis ! Je suis allée à la bibliothèque pendant votre cours de Divination...

-Et ? demanda Ron. Tu le fais tout le temps.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc sur Aaron.

 *** Un indice sur l'OC de son choix au premier qui devinera à quel chanteur je fais référence !**

 ***2 Je crois que c'est inventé...**

 **A plus tard les lecteurs ! Dites, quel est votre OC favoris pour le moment ?**


	4. Indices ?

**Coucou ! ^_^ Me revoici pour le chapitre 4 ! ^_^**

 **Hum ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Des excuses pour avoir été absente de cette histoire depuis novembre ? Bon, désolée. J'ai 6 fanfics en cours alors voilà encore désolée...**

 **J'arrête de dire le pdv car cette histoire ne sera plus qu'en pdv narrateur alors voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^_^ Bonne lecture ! ^_^**

* * *

Aussitôt, Harry et Ron se turent et regardèrent Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait trouvé un truc sur Aaron ? Mais bien sûr qu'ils voulaient savoir ! Devant leurs mines intéressées, Hermione secoua la tête et dit :

\- Désolée, mais ce n'est pas grand chose. Cependant, je crois que ça pourrait peut-être nous aider à découvrir le secret d'Aaron.

\- Parce-que tu veux savoir le secret d'Aaron toi ? s'étonna Ron.

\- La fameuse curiosité féminine ? plaisanta Harry avec un sourire.

\- Oh taisez-vous ! s'énerva la jeune fille. Vous voulez savoir, oui ou non ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête aussitôt. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Les gens ne cessent de faire des plaisanteries hasardeuses sur la curiosité féminine, mais ils devraient plutôt parler de la curiosité masculine...

Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle farfouilla quelque secondes parmi les pages avant de trouver celle qui l'intéressait.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama t-elle.

Harry et Ron se penchèrent et tentèrent de lire à l'envers, en vain. Ron jeta un regard subliminal à Hermione, qui soupira. Ah, les garçons... Elle se mit donc à lire :

\- Printemps 1992. Académie Darnar...

\- Académie Canard ?! la coupa Ron.

\- Darnar, pas Canard ! rétorqua Hermione.

Devant l'air éberlué de Ron, elle expliqua :

\- C'est une école espagnole de magie. Maintenant tu me laisses parler ?

Ron leva ses mains près de sa tête, comme pour plaider son innocence.

\- Merci, dit Hermione. Alors...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

\- Printemps 1992, Académie Darnar. Notes du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal...

 _Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange. Alors que je donnai mon cours comme d'habitude, un de mes élèves, un nouveau dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, s'est endormi en cours. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait dans un de mes cours. J'ai demandé à son voisin de le réveiller. Quelque minutes plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas réussi. Inquiet, je secouai l'élève à mon tour. Je n'eus aucune réaction. Alors je tentai un sortilège de réveil. Là, enfin, il redressa la tête. Je le grondai de s'endormir en cours. Il ne réagit pas. Je supposai qu'il avait trop honte pour me répondre._

 _Je continuai mon cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, je remarquai que l'élève s'était de nouveau endormi. Exaspéré, je refis mon sortilège de réveil. Quand l'élève fut de nouveau réveillé, je l'ordonnai d'aller dormir chez le directeur. J'en avais marre. Et là, il s'est ENCORE endormi, et juste sous mon nez cette fois ! Convaincu qu'il se moquait de moi, je lui agrippai le bras. Sauf qu'à son contact, je me pris une décharge électrique de plein fouet._

 _Je sortis de l'infirmerie quelque jours plus tard. Mes blessures étaient superficielles, la décharge n'ayant pas été très forte. J'appris que le directeur avait renvoyé l'élève car il était certain que celui-ci m'avait fait ça avec un taser. J'appris aussi le nom de l'élève : Aaron Blaze.  
_

Hermione referma le livre d'un coup sec.

\- Voilà. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça, non ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

Ron regarda ses deux amis l'un après l'autre, l'air choqué.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Ce type se balade avec un taser ! Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

Ron se stoppa et demanda :

\- Au fait, c'est quoi un taser ?

Hermione eut l'air désespérée et Harry pouffa.

\- Un taser, c'est une arme qui fait des décharges électriques, expliqua ce dernier.

\- Voilà ! hurla Ron. Vite, quelqu'un connaît le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore ?!

\- Calme-toi Ron, soupira Hermione. Le directeur de l'Académie Darnar est tristement célèbre pour sa tyrannie. Il a dû renvoyé Aaron sans avoir aucune preuve qu'il avait vraiment un taser. Et puis, tu l'aurais vu si Aaron avait un taser, non ?

\- Oui, je suppose... chuchota Ron.

\- Alors on ne s'emballe pas, lança la jeune sorcière. Je vais reposer ça à la bibliothèque.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione planta là ses amis. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Ils ne dirent rien pendant une minute, avant que Harry ne pousse Ron pour qu'ils se cachent derrière une porte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ?! protesta Ron.

\- Chut ! lança son ami.

Harry entrebâilla la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. Il laissa une place à Ron. Le rouquin regarda à sont tour dehors et comprit.

Pas très loin de leur cachette, un garçon regardait un tableau. Il était de dos, mais les deux amis voyaient bien qu'il avait exactement la même teinte de cheveux que Malefoy. Ils étaient sûrs que c'était lui.

Cependant, quand le garçon se mit de profil ,les mains derrières le dos, les deux amis découvrirent que ce n'était pas Malefoy. C'était le plus discret des 6 nouveaux, Victor, le garçon qui était avec eux et Naomi dans la calèche, hier.

Le blond contemplait un tableau représentant un chevalier. Celui-ci n'aima pas qu'on le fixe ainsi et protesta :

\- Qu'est- ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?!

\- Rien, répondit calmement Victor, l'air impassible. Je vous trouvais intéressant, c'est tout. Mais si ça vous dérange, je m'en vais.

Victor partit sur ces mots. Le chevalier, qui était connut pour n'être jamais content, lui hurla de revenir, en vain. Mais, à ce moment, Ron jura voir une petite touffe de poils noirs sur le cou de Victor...

* * *

La nuit venue, Harry réfléchissait sur son lit. Ron lui avait confié ce qu'il avait cru voir. Harry récapitula. D'abord le physique particulier de Nadi, ensuite le vol de Ruby, puis la décharge électrique d'Aaron, et maintenant des poils sur le cou de Victor. Harry était tenté de croire à ce qu'avait vu Ron, car il était sûr que toutes ces bizarreries avait un lien entre elles. Oui, mais lequel ?

\- Harry ?

Le nommé sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui lui parlait. C'était Nadi. Il tenait une bougie. Harry fut surpris que Nadi veuille lui parler après le couvre-feu. Lui qui semblait trop sage pour enfreindre les règles.

\- Oui ? demanda Harry.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr.

Harry se mit en position assise, et Nadi l'imita. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs posa sa bougie sur le lit. Il resta silencieux quelque secondes, à fixer la flamme vacillante. Puis Nadi se jeta à l'eau :

\- Ce garçon des Serpentards, est-ce une bonne fréquentation ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Du garçon qui a des cheveux de même couleur que Victor. Tu sais, celui qui était avec Aurora ce matin en potion.

Harry comprit alors que Nadi lui parlait de Drago. Comme celui-ci était resté avec Aurora ce matin, Nadi s'inquiétait que ce soit une bonne fréquentation ou non pour son amie. Harry trouva cette attention touchante.

\- Eh bien, pour être honnête... commença Harry, il n'est pas franchement sympa.

Le visage de Nadi se figea.

\- Oh. Mince... Merci.

Alors que Nadi allait retourner dans son lit, Harry se dit que c'était une occasion en or d'en apprendre plus sur le garçon métissé.

\- Nadi ? Je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète ?

Nadi se retourna lentement vers Harry, comme s'il avait deviné la question qu'allait poser Harry.

\- Bien sûr, chuchota t-il.

\- Tes cheveux, c'est une teinture ou c'est leur couleur naturelle ?

Nadi ferma les yeux. Il se doutait de cette question. Bon, au moins Harry s'interrogeait sur ses cheveux blancs, et pas sur ses yeux rouges... C'est déjà ça. Mais le métissé ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Harry... Puis il jugea qu'il pouvait lui dire la vérité au moins sur ça...

\- C'est leur couleur naturelle, souffla t-il.

Puis il alla se coucher, laissant un Harry stupéfait à ses questions.

* * *

 **Oui je sais c'est court ! Mais bon, j'ai tellement peu d'inspiration que c'est déjà un miracle que j'ai pu faire 1500 mots ! Alors désolée ! Mais reviews please quand même ! :D  
**


	5. Injustice

**Bonjour ! Ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre très long... Je poste ça pour mes amies Ryuamy et Ginny Pie. Merci les filles, merci de me motiver ! Sinon je pense que j'aurais abandonné cette fic depuis longtemps ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous ! ^^**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry rejoignit ses amis à la Grande Salle. Comme à leur habitude, il y régnait une joyeuse ambiance, on pouvait entendre des rires, des cris, enfin bref, tout ce qui rendait Harry content d'être là, à Poudlard. Il sourit, et chercha Hermione et Ron. Il ne les vit pas, ils ne devaient pas être encore arrivés. Cependant, il aperçut les tignasses blanches et rousses de Nadi et de Naomi.

Harry s'était bien rendu compte qu'il avait été très indiscret, hier soir... Vu la tête que Nadi avait fait lors de sa réponse, il devait ne pas aimer parler de ça. Et comme une véritable commère, Harry ne s'était pas privé de lui poser des questions. Le brun jugea que c'était l'occasion de se faire pardonner. Et puis, ce serait sympa de passer un peu de temps avec Nadi et Naomi. Il les aimait bien.

Il s'assit à côté de Naomi.

\- Salut ! lui lança la jeune fille avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Harry lui rendit son salut, rassembla son courage et jeta un coup d'oeil à Nadi. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs lui rendit son regard et hocha la tête. Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Pourquoi Nadi hochait-il la tête ? Etait-il encore fâché ?

Alors qu'il se posait un millions de questions, Hermione s'assit en face de lui.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle.

\- Salut, répondit son ami.

Hermione remarqua que Harry avait un souci. Cependant elle eut l'intelligence de ne pas en parler devant Nadi et Naomi. Même si les deux nouveaux étaient sympas, ils ne les connaissaient pas assez pour parler de leurs problèmes devant eux. La jeune fille décida d'attendre un peu et dirigea la discussion vers un sujet plus léger : leurs amis. Ils furent rejoins par Ron environ un quart d'heure après.

A la fin de leurs petits-déjeuner, Nadi, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leurs cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, alors que Naomi avait cour de potion. Ron lui souhaita bonne chance, et faillis s'étouffer quand Naomi lui répondit qu'elle aimait bien le professeur et que du coup tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Cette fille est complétement tarée, souffla Ron pour la 50ème fois, sur le chemin du cour.

\- C'est bon Ron, on va compris ! râla Harry, l'air encore soucieux.

Hermione, lassée, attrapa son ami par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart de Ron pour lui parler.

\- Bon maintenant Harry, je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas !

\- Mais rien ! protesta Harry.

\- Harry.

\- Bon ok...

Harry raconta en quelque secondes ce qui le tracassait. Hermione comprit ce qu'il ressentait et le rassura du mieux qu'elle pouvait à quelque minutes du début du cours. Ron finit par se taper l'incruste dans la conversation et rassura aussi Harry, bien qu'il soit complétement excité par la découverte de Harry sur les cheveux de Nadi. Le coeur plus léger, Harry se laissa guider par ses amis en cour.

* * *

Le soir venu, après une séance intense de révision, Hermione laissa les deux garçons souffler un peu. Dolores Ombrage commençait déjà à leur donner des contrôles. Et Hermione ne voulait pas que que ses deux amis se loupent à leur premier contrôle en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Naomi entra dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor, soupira et s'affala dans un fauteuil à côté de celui de Ron.

\- Alors, ce cours de Potion ? hasarda Ron.

\- Ca va, répondit la rousse. C'est juste que comme c'est ma première année à Poudlard, les professeurs ne veulent pas que je sois à la traîne en vol. Donc, je vais avoir un cour particulier de vol...

\- Mais c'est chouette ! s'écria Harry, tout passionné de vol qu'il était.

\- Oui... soupira la jeune quatrième année.

\- Où est le problème ? demanda Hermione.

\- J'ai le vertige... avoua Naomi.

Harry faillis s'étrangler. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il aimait tellement voler qu'il ne se doutait pas que ça pouvait faire peur à quelqu'un. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il se contenta de poser sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille.

\- Ca va aller, Naomi. La prof de vol est très gentille, elle ne te forcera pas à aller super haut alors que tu as le vertige.

Naomi hocha la tête, rassurée. Elle sourit, contente que quelqu'un d'autre que Nadi et les autres se souci d'elle. Elle avait toujours peur de ne pas arriver à se faire des amis en dehors des autres nouveaux. Nadi les rejoignit à se moment-là. Le reste de la soirée passa dans la bonne humeur, les trois amis restèrent avec Naomi et Nadi, puis chacun allèrent se coucher. Nadi s'endormit assez vite, lui aussi content de s'être fait des amis. Quant à Harry et Ron, ils s'endormirent un peu plus tard, Harry car il se posait encore des questions sur les nouveaux, Ron... pour la même raison.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Le contrôle de Dolores Ombrage ne fut pas si difficile que ça, Hermione eut un O et Harry et Ron s'en tirèrent avec un A. Nadi eut un E, ce qui étonna Harry car il croyait que c'était une personne presque surdouée, Nadi lui expliqua que la DCFM était son point faible.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Hermione, toujours aussi curieuse, faisait souvent des recherches sur les métamorphes, les vampires, tout ça. Elle était de plus en plus curieuse sur le sujet, qui commençait à devenir une sorte de passion.

Il ne se passa rien de particulier, jusqu'au vendredi soir. Ginny entra soudainement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers ses amis. Elle agrippa le bras de Ron et de Hermione, fit un signe de tête à Harry, et les entraîna ainsi à l'écart.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin ? demanda Ron, énervé.

\- Il s'est passé un truc étrange en cours de Métamorphose, ça concerne Naomi.

Hermione, soudain attentive, se pencha en avant. Après quelque remarques idiotes sur la curiosité féminine, Ginny put enfin commencé son récit.

 _*Flash-Back*_

 _Naomi et Ginny se trouvaient toutes les deux en cours de Métamorphose, assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait demandé de se transformer en perroquet. Naomi frottait sa baguette avec un mouchoir. Elle avait l'air soucieux._

 _\- Un problème ? demanda Ginny._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je douée en Métamorphose... soupira Naomi. Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de Métamorphose dans ma vie._

 _\- Essaye au moins ! l'encouragea Ginny._

 _Naomi acquiesça et éc_ _outa les instructions de la professeur. Ensuite, elle prit sa baguette et se concentra. Ginny se transforma en un très joli perroquet multicolore qui vola un peu dans toute la salle. Les élèves applaudirent un peu. La professeur sourit, la félicita, et lui mit un O. Une fois de nouveau humaine, Ginny se dirigea vers Naomi, tout sourire._

 _\- Tu vois, c'est facile ! lança Ginny._

 _Naomi hocha la tête et retourna à sa concentration. Très vite, des poils commencèrent à pousser le long de son bras et de son cou. Ginny recula, inquiète. Mais un perroquet, ce n'était pas du tout couvert de poils ! Que faisait Naomi ?_

 _\- Nao ? demanda t-elle._

 _La rousse se tourna vers Ginny, qui pointa le bras de la jeune fille. En découvrant les poils qui continuaient à pousser le long de son corps, elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit à hurler "NON NON NON NON !" en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, paniquée. Et quelque secondes plus tard, Naomi avait laissé place à un tigre au pelage blanc rayé de gris._

 _Les élèves hurlèrent, et McGoganall écarquilla les yeux. Très vite, Naomi réapparut, bien humaine. Elle était assise par terre, essoufflée._

 _\- D-désolée... souffla t-elle, vraiment embarrassée._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, Miss Goldara, la rassura la professeur._

 _Naomi réessaya, et cette fois elle devint un perroquet rouge, et reçut un E._

 _*Fin du Flash-Back*_

Hermione ne disait plus rien depuis quelques minutes. Les trois autres la regardaient, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Hermione était en train de calculer. Oui, si elle ne se trompait pas, ça ne pouvait être que ça...

\- Alors, deux solutions, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? demanda Ron.

\- Soit elle est vraiment très, très nulle en Métamorphose...

Elle fit une pause, puis fut pressée par Harry :

\- Soit... ?

\- Soit...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, ailleurs dans Poudlard. Ce que Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny ne savaient pas, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre se posaient des questions sur les 6 nouveaux élèves.

Drago était caché derrière un poteau, à guettait une autre élève. Il scrutait Aurora, sa nouvelle amie. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus et lui avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux, ce qui attirait la jalousie de Crabbe et Goyle. Mais il ne s'en souciait absolument pas, il faisait ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier de l'avis des gens.

La jeune fille fixait le sol, l'air triste. En réalité, elle avait toujours l'air triste. Drago la connaissait maintenant depuis bientôt trois semaines, et elle n'avait jamais souri. Elle avait toujours l'air malheureux. Le blond avait beau faire toujours genre d'être toujours de marbre, ça lui faisait de la peine de voir son amie triste. Quand enfin Aurora se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard, Drago dut se plaquer contre le poteau pour ne pas qu'elle le voie.

Le lendemain matin, il alla en cours de DCFM, accompagné de Grabbe et Goyle. Il aurait préféré y aller avec Aurora, mais elle était déjà accompagnée par Ruby, et il ne voulait pas être trop collant avec elle.

Le cours s'écoulait avec une lenteur infini. Quand Dolores Ombrage demanda aux élèves de prendre leur livre, Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son livre. Il se pencha vers Aurora, sa voisine. C'était elle qui était venue à côté de lui, coupant ainsi Grabbe dans son élan, il voulait s'asseoir à côté de Drago.

\- On partage le livre ? Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié le mien, dit-il.

\- Pas de problème, sourit Aurora en mettant son livre entre eux.

Les élèves durent lire le chapitre 4 du livre. Aurora attendait tranquillement que Drago ait fini la page, quand elle entendit la voix du professeur :

\- Alors Mlle Socami, on oublie son livre ? Franchement, vous me décevez Mlle.

\- Mais... commença Aurora.

\- Vous avez l'intention de rater vos études ? Parce-que c'est bien parti, vous n'êtes qu'une petite tête de linotte !

Drago sursauta et jeta un regard noir à la prof. Non, mais, elle était en train de gronder son amie à cause d'un livre ?! Mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser Aurora être punie à sa place !

\- Madame, c'est moi qui- commença t-il.

\- Allons M. Malefoy, vous n'allez pas essayer de vous faire punir à la place d'une de vos camarades ? Ce n'est pas très intelligent de votre part. Quant à vous, Mlle Socami, je suis déçue que vous laissiez M. Malefoy se faire punir à votre place. Vous aurez une retenue, et j'enlève 15 points à Serpentard.

\- Madame, s'indigna Drago, je vous jure que c'est moi qui-

\- Ca suffit, M. Malefoy, vous serez collé aussi, pour la peine.

Et Dolores reprit son cours, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, laissant Aurora et Drago se regarder en chien de faïence. A la fin du cour, Aurora s'enfuit en courant, en larmes.

\- Aurora !

Drago planta là Grabbe et Goyle, et courut à la poursuite de son amie aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus clairs.

* * *

 **2 000 mots ! Un record pour cette fic ! Bon, je vous fais plein de bisous, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous as plu, et surtout, on n'oublie pas... reviews please ! ^^**


	6. Les secrets sont faits pour être révélés

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Et... Bah en fait je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, donc voici le chapitre ! Ah si, il est très court, comme d'habitude, quoi ! ^^**

* * *

Pdv Ruby.

Dés que nous pûmes sortir de cours, je filai, en prenant quand même le temps de jeter un regard noir à Ombrage. Je décidai de sécher le cours suivant afin de retrouver ma meilleure amie. Je ne faisais pas du tout confiance à ce fils de Mangemort, Drago Malefoy. Il ne m'était pas sympathique. J'avais bien essayé de convaincre Aurora d'arrêter de lui parler, mais elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête... Bon, sur ce coup-ci, ce n'était pas de la faute de Malefoy si Ombrage était une enfoirée de première. J'étais déjà au courant, mon père m'avait prévenue, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel acharnement sur nous. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui nous étions.

Je fouillai dans les dortoirs, personne. En sortant, j'aperçus l'ombre de Rusard, je me rendis donc invisible en attendant qu'il passe. Une fois que lui et sa saleté de Miss Teigne furent partis, je continuai mes recherches. Je finis par arriver dehors, là où nous nous étions réunies l'autre soir. Elle était là, assise au bord de l'eau. J'allai venir vers elle, quand je réalisai qu'elle n'était pas seule. Toujours invisible, je m'approchai d'eux pour entendre ce que Malefoy lui disait. J'étais méfiante.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Aurora, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas te faire coller...

Drago posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aurora, et je dus me retenir de lui sauter à la gorge. Mon espèce était assez protectrice envers les siens, mais celle de Victor était encore pire. Des fois, je me demandai comment il faisait pour gérer ça. Je reportai mon attention sur mon amie et Malefoy, bien décidée à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de ce dernier.

\- C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, déclara t-il. Si je n'avais pas oublié mon livre...

Je rêvais, ou il était en train de s'excuser ?! Ce fils de Mangemort était vraiment surprenant. Mais je ne lui faisais pas confiance pour autant.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir, répondit Aurora. Tu as tout fait pour me défendre, merci.

A ce propos, j'aurais une petite conversation avec le blondinet. J'étais persuadée qu'il avait fait ça pour acheter la confiance d'Aurora, pour mieux la duper. Et ça marchait, j'en étais certaine. Aurora aimait les garçons qui étaient gentils avec elle... Mais elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, alors je faisais tout pour la préserver, quitte à l'éloigner des garçons et qu'elle se mette à me détester.

Drago fit alors quelque chose qui m'hérissa les cheveux sur ma nuque, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Cet élan d'affection la surprit, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines, après tout. Je restai plantée là, sidérée. Cette fois je ne pus pas me retenir. Je levai la main vers Drago, et le garçon fut violemment projeté contre un arbre, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Aurora se retourna dans ma direction, bouche bée. Elle savait que j'étais là, que c'était de ma faute. Ce soir, j'allai avoir droit à une correction...

Je décidai de ne pas aggraver mon cas et je filai. Les cours étant finis, je réfléchis à ce que je voulais faire. Je n'allai pas rentrer directement aux dortoirs, je n'avais aucune envie d'essuyer tout de suite les foudres d'Aurora. Elle avait beau être timide et gentille, c'était une vraie furie quand elle s'y mettait. De nouveau visible, mes pas me guidèrent vers le bureau de mon père.

Aussitôt entrée, mon père se tourna vers moi, il n'avait pas l'air content. Il devait savoir que j'avais séché un cours... Logiquement, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais mon père me connaissait par cœur... Mais, à ma grande surprise, il n'en parla même pas.

\- Je t'ai vue, dans le parc, tout à l'heure, déclara t-il d'un ton froid.

Aïe... Pour ne pas me démonter, je rétorquai :

\- Comment ? J'étais invisible.

\- Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi, Ruby. Je sais que tu étais invisible. Mais quelqu'un a projeté Drago Malefoy contre un arbre après qu'il ai serré Mlle Socami dans ses bras...

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas la toucher ! m'écriai-je sans réfléchir.

En me rendant compte que je venais d'avouer, je croisai les bras et me renfrognai. Mon père se leva de sa chaise, l'air vraiment en colère.

\- Tu imagines si quelqu'un avait vu cette scène ?! Si Ombrage l'avait vue ?! Tu es complètement inconsciente, ma fille ! Si ton amie se rapproche d'un garçon, grand bien lui fasse ! Je t'interdis de te mettre en danger pour des raisons aussi futile !

\- A chaque fois qu'un garçon s'approche d'elle, il finit par lui briser le cœur ! hurlai-je.

\- J'ai bien conscience que les vampires sont protecteurs envers les leurs, mais tu n'as pas à gérer sa vie ! NI A TE METTRE EN DANGER POUR ELLE ! lança mon père, vraiment en colère.

Je pris une mine boudeuse. C'était vrai que j'aurais du réfléchir avant d'agir... Mais bon, ce n'était pas la fin du monde... Enfin, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter, avec mon père, c'était perdu d'avance.

\- Désolée, soufflai-je. Je ne le ferais plus;

Papa s'approcha de moi et me serra contre lui.

\- Je ne le supporterai pas, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. J'ai déjà perdu ta mère...

\- Je sais, Papa. Je serais prudente, c'est promis.

Je pus ensuite quitter le bureau de mon père. J'allai aller aux dortoirs de ma maison, quand Aaron apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il avait l'air affolé.

\- ON A UN PROBLÈME, beugla t-il.

Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles. Il avait du me péter un ou deux tympans...

\- Aaron, le son ! m'écriai-je.

\- PARDON, dit-il en appuyant sur le coin de son poignet, à l'endroit ou on palpe le pouls des gens.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? questionnai-je.

\- J'ai été collé...

Je sursautai. Je savais en quoi consistait les colles d'Ombrage. Je n'étais pas inquiète pour Aurora, les vampires tenaient bien ce genre de choc, mais si c'était Aaron, on avait vraiment un gros problème...

\- Par qui... ? osai-je demander.

\- Ombrage... chuchota le châtain aux yeux vert feuille.

Et merde... Il ne manquait plus que ça...

* * *

Pdv externe.

Hermione fit une nouvelle pause, histoire d'être sûre de ce qu'elle allait dire. Puis elle les rouvrit et hocha la tête.

\- Soit... C'est une métamorphe.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Rendez-vous au chapitre 7 ! ^^ Reviews please ! ^^**


	7. Il est temps de tout avouer

**Salut ! ^^ Je ne possède pas Harry Potter... Et... Chapitre court ? Ouais. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Ruby se mit le visage entre ses mains. Décidément, le destin s'acharnait sur elle ! D'abord elle été transformée en vampire par un crétin de première, ensuite toutes les écoles de magie la refusait, et quand enfin elle était acceptée dans une école avec ses amis, les problèmes revenaient ! Ils n'étaient pas assez discrets sur leurs natures ! Le court-circuit d'Aaron, la transformation de Naomi, son pétage de plomb dans l'après-midi, et maintenant Aaron était collé. Par cette harpie de Dolores Ombrage.

\- Génial, vraiment, génial ! s'agaça t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, avança Aaron.

Elle eut un rire jaune. En se tournant vers son ami, elle vit que son visage s'était fermé. Merde, elle avait gaffé. Il détestait qu'on sous-entende qu'il ne pouvait rien ressentir, alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Pardon Aaron, fit la jeune fille aux pointes rouges, penaude. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que je suis à cran, avec nos identités qui pourraient être révélées à tout moment...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le châtain en souriant, sincère.

Puis il reprit un air sérieux et continua :

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait tout révéler ? Je veux dire, Dumbledore nous a accepté en sachant pertinemment qui on est, et les profs, a part Ombrage, sont au courant. C'est pas un peu idiot de se planquer des élèves ?

\- Ce n'est pas des élèves dont on se cache, le corrigea Ruby, mais d'Ombrage.

Aaron secoua la tête, l'air las.

\- A quoi bon ? Elle finira par le savoir. Quand je ferais ma colle, elle verra bien que ses plumes de sang ne marchent pas sur moi. A partir de là, ça va être comme une bombe à retardement, et tu le sais.

Ruby croisa les bras. Elle savait bien qu'Aaron avait raison, qu'Ombrage finirait par découvrir la vérité. Mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de tous les mettre en danger. Elle était considérée comme la chef du groupe, il fallait qu'elle prenne une bonne décision. Mais comment savoir ce qu'il fallait faire ? Elle soupira et déclara :

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Donne-moi un peu de temps, OK ?

\- OK, accepta le châtain aux yeux verts, qui imaginait très bien ce que la vampire devait ressentir.

\- Quand aura lieu ta colle ?

\- Vendredi soir, juste après le dîner.

Ruby fit un petit calcul. Il était mardi. Ca lui laissait un peu de temps pour prendre une décision.

\- Je te dirais ce qu'on va faire, viens me voir juste avant, proposa t-elle. Rendez-vous à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, je t'y attendrais avant de manger.

\- Ca marche, approuva Aaron.

Le châtain s'en alla, en direction du dortoir des Serdaigle, pour ranger ses livres avant le dîner. Ruby attendit que son ami disparaisse de son champ de vision, avant de soupirer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Elle ne pourrait pas prendre une décision seule. Mais à qui en parler ? Aaron avait beau être très proche d'un être humain, il n'en était quand même pas un. Naomi était trop impulsive, Aurora et Nadi étaient trop réservés... Victor ! Elle sursauta, et sourit. Mais oui, Victor était sûr de lui et intelligent, et ne perdait jamais son calme. Il était parfait.

Ruby se mit à courir vers la Grande Salle, avec la ferme attention de sauter sur Victor dés qu'elle le verrait. A la seconde où elle aperçut la tignasse blonde Victor, elle l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Victor, je dois te parler, c'est important.

Victor se tourna vers elle, et vit l'air sérieux de la vampire. Il hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner à l'écart. Ruby lui fit un bref compte-rendu de la situation, et conclus par :

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Victor prit quelques secondes de réflexion, puis répondit :

\- On va faire un test. On va dire ce que nous sommes à nos nouveaux amis. D'accord ? Selon leurs réactions, on verra ce qu'on fera après.

Ruby sourit. Elle avait bien d'en parler à Victor, il savait toujours quoi faire. Elle se chargea de faire passer l'information à Nadi et Aurora, et Victor alla immédiatement trouver Naomi. La rousse fut très surprise par l'initiative des deux personnes qu'elle considérait comme les chefs du groupe, mais accepta. De toute façon, elle savait que Hermione commençait à avoir des doutes sur sa nature. Dés qu'il fut mis au courant par Ruby, Nadi se tourna vers Naomi. Celle-ci hocha la tête en souriant, elle était prête à prendre le risque. Nadi prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, avec qui Naomi et lui avaient pris l'habitude de manger.

\- Après le repas, rendez-vous dans le couloir, devant la salle commune, souffla le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Naomi et moi devons vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

Surpris, les quatre amis acceptèrent. Hermione se mit à gigoter sur le banc, donnant ainsi quelques coups de coudes à Harry et Seamus, ses voisins. Elle s'excusa à chaque fois, d'un ton distant. Elle tenait de contenir son excitation. Elle n'était pas aussi curieuse d'habitude, mais leurs amis étaient tellement mystérieux que n'importe qui en deviendrait curieux ! Quant à Aaron, il accepta la décision de Victor et Ruby sans broncha.

Ruby s'approcha d'Aurora. Dés que la vampire aux yeux bleus aperçut sa congénère aux yeux verts, elle se leva et alla s'installer entre Drago et Pansy. Quand Ruby voulut lui parler dans la chambre des 5èmes années files de Serpentard, alors qu'elles étaient seules, la brune l'ignora, jusqu'à ce que la fille aux cheveux noirs aux pointes rouges craque. 7

\- Aurora, pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

\- Pourquoi je t'ignore ? répéta Aurora en levant le nez de son livre. Tu envoies un de mes meilleurs amis se fracasser contre un arbre, et tu me demandes pourquoi je t'ignore ?

Ruby jura intérieurement. Evidemment, Aurora avait deviné que c'était elle la coupable. En même temps, seuls les vampires étaient dotés de pouvoirs psychiques, et aucune magie de sorcier n'avait été utilisée, sinon Aurora l'aurait senti. Et Ruby étant la seule vampire autre qu'Aurora présente dans cette école...

\- Tu aurais pu lui faire très mal, l'accusa Aurora.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

\- Et alors, depuis quand il est si important, ce mec ? T'es amoureuse de lui, ou quoi ?

Aurora sursauta aux paroles de sa congénère, et détourna le regard en rougissant. Ruby devina alors qu'elle avait vu juste : Aurora était bien amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. La vampire aux yeux verts sentit son coeur se serrer, et elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu sais que même s'il t'aime, vous ne pourrez pas être ensemble longtemps, essaya t-elle.

La vampire brune soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire de la peine à sa meilleure amie, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas possible de ne jamais la blesser. Avec ce que Ruby ressentait pour elle, ce n'était pas évident d'êtres amies, mais elles ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Leur amitié n'y survivrait pas. Aurora devait mettre les choses au clair.

\- Ruby, je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi, déclara Aurora en posant son livre et en se levant. Mais je suis hétéro, ce n'est pas possible. J'aime vraiment Drago. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Ruby, et je tiens vraiment à toi. J'ai bien conscience que si Drago m'aime, ce ne sera pas facile, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. J'espérai que tu pourrais me soutenir quand même...

Ruby refoula ses larmes. Oui, elle pourrait soutenir son amie. Aurora pouvait rester juste sa meilleure amie. Ruby était prête à faire ce sacrifice pour Aurora. Après tout, des filles, il n'en manquaient à Poudlard, la vampire réussirait bien à trouver son bonheur. Elle sourit sincèrement, et serra son amie dans ses bras. Les deux filles restèrent enlacées un long moment comme ça, heureuses de s'êtres réconciliées. Puis Ruby se détacha d'Aurora et lui expliqua ce que Victor et elle avaient décidé. Aurora approuva aussitôt, puis son amie continua :

\- Et, tu sais quoi ? Demain, c'est moi qui vais te coiffer ! Le pauvre Malefoy va en tomber raide, tellement tu seras belle !

Aurora éclata de rire, et les deux amies changèrent de sujet, pour parler des cours.

* * *

\- Alors, Nadi, Naomi, que vouliez-vous nous dire ? demanda Hermione dés que les 6 amis furent seuls dans le couloir de la Grosse Dame.

Même celle-ci n'était pas dans son cadre, ce qui arrangeait bien Nadi et Naomi. Ces deux derniers se regardèrent, et ce fut Nadi qui prit les devants :

\- En fait, nous ne sommes pas vraiment humains.

\- Pour être vraiment honnête, je m'en doutais, lança Hermione.

Nadi hocha la tête, il avait compris que Hermione avait des soupçons depuis quelques temps. Le métisse aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges reprit :

\- Naomi et moi sommes des métamorphes.

\- Moi je me transforme en tigre ! le coupa Naomi en souriant.

\- C'est pour ça, le cours de métamorphose ! comprit Ginny.

Naomi lui confirma cela d'un signe de la tête, et Hermione lança :

\- Toi, tes cheveux blancs, c'est parce-que les métamorphes ont des cheveux de couleur ?

\- Ou roux ! ajouta Naomi.

Nadi hocha lentement la tête. Harry, qui avait une question sur un détail, la posa :

\- Et tes yeux rouges ?

\- Ca, c'est parce que j'appartiens à la plus puissante espèce de métamorphe, expliqua Nadi. C'est notre signe de distinction.

\- Tu te transformes en quoi ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.

Nadi prit une grande inspiration et lâcha :

\- En dragon. Je me transforme en dragon.

* * *

 **Bon, j'ai fait 1600 mots et des bananes, c'est déjà pas mal, non ? ^^' J'espère que ça vous a plu, et reviews please ! ^^**


	8. Nouveaux secrets ?

**Désolée pour ma absence, je n'ai pas Internet en ce moment. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais de nouveau Internet, vu qu'aujourd'hui je squatte chez mes grands-parents...**

 **Bref, voici le chapitre ! ^^**

Pdv externe.

La nuit parut très longue à Harry, Hermione et Ron. Ginny, la moins curieuse des quatre, réussit à dormir, mais les autres ne fermèrent l'oeil qu'au bout de quelques heures. Nadi et Naomi avaient promis de leur parler d'eux. De son côté, le métamorphe dragon ne dormait pas non plus, contrairement à Naomi qui dormait comme un bébé. Nadi était allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Il devait bien l'admettre, il était quand même soulagé d'avoir parlé de leur secret à quelqu'un. Il se sentait libéré d'un poid qui commençait à devenir lourd à porter. Il souleva une mèche de cheveux blancs et la porte jusqu'à devant ses yeux, et soupira. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où les gens l'avaient pris pour un albinos. Tous ceux qui ignoraient que les albinos avaient aussi la peau blanche le pensaient en fait. Encore, pour ses cheveux il pouvait faire passer ça pour une teinture, mais pour ses yeux rouges, ça avait toujours été plus compliqué. Enfin, c'était l'unique signe de reconnaissance des dragons entre eux, il ne pouvait pas y échapper...

Le lendemain matin, le petit déjeuner se déroula en silence, malgré toutes les révélations qui restaient encore à faire. La raison en était simple : les curieux étaient encore trop endormis pour songer à poser des questions. Hermione était tellement engourdie qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la chouette grise tachetée de noir qui s'approcha d'elle lors de la remise du courrier. Elle ne se réveilla complétement que quand Ginny lui donna un coup de coude. La jeune sorcière sursauta et se tourna vers la chouette, qui attendait perchée sur la carafe de jus de citrouille.

\- Etrange, commenta t-elle. Je ne connais pas cette chouette.

\- En tous cas elle a du courrier pour toi, observa Harry.

Tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire, Hermione saisit la lettre tendue par la chouette et lut ce qu'il y avait marqué sur l'enveloppe. Elle s'étonna d'abord du cachet gravé sur le papier, il avait des airs officiels. Sur le papier blanc était inscrit : "De la part du C.I.V, pour Dame Aurora Sophia Socamie". Hermione haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers la chouette grise.

\- Désolée, s'excusa t-elle, tu t'es trompée de personne. Aurora Sophia Socamie, c'est la brune aux yeux bleus, là-bas, à la table verte.

Elle montra la jeune brune du doigt. La chouette baissa la tête comme pour s'excuser de son erreur, reprit l'enveloppe et s'envola. Ron se tourna aussitôt vers Hermione, la question lui brûlant les lèvres, mais il vit que la jeune fille observait Aurora, alors se fit violence pour attendre. La brune parut reconnaître la chouette, car elle se figea en la voyant et se redressa aussitôt, comme si se tenir droite était de rigueur pour la recevoir. Elle prit la lettre, paya la chouette, qui repartit aussitôt, et décacheta l'enveloppe, parcourant sa lettre comme si sa vie en dépendait. A la fin, elle la rangea dans sa poche, l'air grave, et se leva. Elle partit de la Grande Salle sous les regards incompréhensifs de Drago et Ruby, ses voisins de table.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que contient cette lettre, hasarda Ron.

Hermione ne fut pas contente de ce commentaire.

\- Ca ne nous regarde pas, objecta t-elle. C'est le courrier d'Aurora, pas le nôtre.

\- Ouais, je sais... tempéra le roux. N'empêche... Tu as lu ce qu'il y avait marqué sur l'enveloppe ? "Dame Aurora Machin Socamie"...

\- Aurora Sophia Socamie, lui rappela Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Voilà. Mais _Dame_ ! Je me demande ce qu'elle peut avoir fait pour être appelée Dame Aurora.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est d'origine noble, imagina Harry.

Ron se tourna vers Nadi et Naomi. Le premier faisait semblant de ne pas entendre leur conversation, penché sur son assiette, et la seconde ne l'entendait vraiment pas, trop occupée à discuter avec Ginny. Malheureusement pour le métamorphe-dragon, Ron remarqua qu'il faisait semblant et ne se priva pas de lui poser la question.

\- Tu sais quelque chose, Nadi ?

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux blancs soupira. Il hésita à mentir, mais il se dit que Hermione le devinerait, et qu'elle se poserait davantage de questions. Et il savait qu'Aurora ne serait pas du tout contente que son secret soit révélé. Il décida d'opter pour la vérité.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit-il, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler.

\- C'est pas sympa ! râla Ron.

\- Désolé. Mais nous avons déjà pris des risques en vous révélant notre véritable nature, ce ne serait pas prudent de continuer à divulguer tous nos secrets. Certains secrets doivent en rester.

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, Nadi repoussa son assiette et sortit de table. Ron voulut râler de nouveau, prétextant que les secrets étaient au contraire faits pour êtres révélés, mais Hermione le coupa en regardant l'heure.

\- Notre premier cours commence dans un quart d'heure !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et ils allèrent se préparer pour le premier cours de cette journée de vendredi : Potion en commun avec les Serpentards. Ron essaya de s'approcher de Nadi pour le questionner, mais Harry le retint par l'épaule. Il jugeait qu'il vallait mieux laisser le métamorphe tranquille, opinion que partageait Hermione. Le brun aux yeux verts était assis à côté de Nadi à ce cours, et ce dernier eut peur qu'il lui pose des questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre, mais les seules interrogations que lui posa Harry fut s'il fallait mettre une ou deux larmes de sirène dans une potion d'amnésie. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, Nadi fut très reconnaissant envers Harry pour son tact.

Après avoir obtenu un E lors d'un travail en binôme, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine classe, suivis par Hermione et Ron. Les deux amis furent étonnés de cette complicité.

\- Eh bien, ils sont super proches d'un coup ! commenta le grand frère de Ginny.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Hermione. Mais Harry a le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que nous, non ?

\- Ouais...

\- A moins que...

Hermione secoua la tête, sûre de se faire des films, mais Ron et sa curiosité légendaire n'étaient pas de cet avis.

\- A moins que quoi ? la pressa t-il.

\- Rien, c'était une théorie idiote, assura Hermione.

\- Aucune de tes théories est idiote, alors accouche !

Touchée par son compliment très mal dissimulé, Hermione rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Je me disais qu'ils pourraient devenir plus que des amis, chuchota t-elle.

\- Mais enfin, Harry est amoureux de Cho !

\- C'est pour ça que je te disais que c'était idiot !

Le cours de Sortilège se déroula dans le calme. Le professeur demanda aux élèves de s'entraîner à un sort pour faire pousser les cheveux. Harry, de nouveau en binôme avec Nadi, essaya sur le métamorphe. Le résultat fut concluant : les cheveux de Nadi étaient à présent aussi longs que ceux de Hermione. Quand cette dernière lui apporta des ciseaux, Nadi déclina. Il expliqua qu'il souhaitait se faire pousser les cheveux, et que son but était atteint. En sortant de cours, les quatre amis furent rejoints par Naomi, et ils se dirigèrent vers la cour pour y passer la pause de la matinée. Cependant, ils furent bloqués par un étrange attroupement dans le couloir. Ruby était au milieu d'un cercle d'élèves, face à Pansy.

\- Tu te prends pour une petite princesse à cause du fait que tu sois la fille d'un professeur, j'en ai marre de tes grands airs ! clama cette dernière.

Ruby avait les bras croisés, elle semblait étrangement calme face à toutes les insultes que lui débitaient Pansy sans s'arrêter. Cette dernière ne se stoppa pas dans ses railleries, enchaînant méchanceté sur méchanceté. Hermione s'étonna du calme dont faisait peuve la jeune vampire, d'habitude si impulsive. Ruby regarda d'un coup par dessus l'épaule de Pansy, et parut satisfaite de ce qu'elle y vit. Une silhouette s'approcha, que les amis prirent d'abord pour Drago Malefoy, mais qui se révéla être Victor. Le blond aux yeux bleus se dirigeait vers Pansy, l'air de ne pas du tout être content.

Victor posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pansy. Celle-ci se retourna vivement, furieuse, mais pila net devant le regard rempli de haine et de fureur que lui lança le blond. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en voyant des griffes argentées remplaçer ses ongles. Ses yeux bleus semblèrent virer au doré, et Pansy blêmit. Victor leva la main et lui administra une gifle monumentale, ses giffes lui arrachant un morceau de sa joue par la même occasion. Hermione hoqueta devant une telle violence, tandis que Harry et Ron sursautèrent. Aucun des trois ne pensaient que Victor, qui leur apparaissait comme le plus calme des nouveaux, serait capable d'une telle ardeur à défendre son amie.

\- Mais enfin, vous êtes fou ?!

Tous se retournèrent et se raidirent en voyant Dolores Ombrage, qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers eux, l'air furieux. Elle se planta devant Victor et adopta un air menaçant qui fit frémir toute l'assemblée... A l'exception de Victor, justement. Le blond, ayant rengainé ses griffes, affichait à présent un air neutre et semblait attendre que la professeure ait fini de lui crier dessus.

\- Jeune homme, vous allez passer vos soirés en colle pendant des semaines ! vociféra la professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris d'agresser ainsi votre camarade ?

\- Elle avait embêté Ruby, répondit lassement le blond.

Ombrage sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réponse pareille ! Convaincue qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle lui donna rendz-vous le soir-même pour sa première heure de colle, Victor accepta laconiquement. Dés qu'elle fut repartie, claquant des talons sous la colère, Nadi soupira, et Naomi se retourna vivement quand elle entendit des chuchotements. Certains se demandaient pourquoi Victor avait défendu aussi férocement Ruby, et surtout pourquoi il avait tenu tête à une professeure comme Ombrage pour elle ! Ce fut une troisième année de Serdaigle qui énonça à voix haute la théorie que chacun avait élaboré tout bas.

\- Il sort peut-être avec elle.

Nadi manqua de s'étouffer. Cette Serdaigle ne pouvait évidemment pas savoir que Ruby était lesbienne, mais cette réflexion allait quand même faire des dégâts. Le métamorphe-dragon se tourna vers la métamorphe-tigre, dont les yeux gris perle avaient viré au bleu lagon. Son cou commençait à se couvrir de poils blanc rayé de gris. Nadi soupira et voulut calmer Naomi avant que ça ne dégénère. S'il put suffisament la calmer pour que les poils disparaissent, les yeux de Naomi restèrent bleus et la fureur suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Le garçon aux longs cheveux blancs battit lentement en retraite. Harry voulut s'approcher de la rousse, mais Nadi l'en dissuada d'un signe de la tête. Harry échangea un regard effaré avec Hermione et Ron, qui ne comprenaient pas plus que lui.

Naomi s'approcha de la jeune Serdaigle, qui recula en voyant la lueur meurtrière dans le regard de la métamorphe-tigre. La rousse articula très lentement, comme si elle parlait à une débile mentale :

\- Victor. N'est. Pas. Son. Petit. Ami.

La jeune Serdaigle devait avoir des envies suicidaires, car elle rétorqua :

\- Peut-être, après tout...

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! beugla la métamorphe-tigre, tellement furieuse que tous, à l'exception de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ruby, Nadi, Victor et la Serdaigle partirent en courant, Pansy la première.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda la Serdaigle.

\- Déjà, je n'aime pas les garçons, admit Ruby sans la moindre gêne.

Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis écarquillèrent les yeux, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à cette nouvelle car Naomi poursuivit :

\- Et Victor est MON copain !

Elle agrippa le bras de son petit-ami, qui s'empressa de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son amoureuse. L'effet fut immédiat : les yeux de Naomi redevinrent gris perle, et elle sourit de toutes ses dents, sa bonne humeur habituelle retrouvée. Elle serra son petit-ami dans ses bras avec une force digne de celle d'un tigre, pourtant Victor ne cilla pas. Elle se tourna vers la Serdaigne et lui sourit.

\- Désolée, je me suis un peu emportée !

La Serdaigle, convaincue d'être face à une bipolaire, détala sans répondre ni demander son reste. Naomi rit, elle savait bien qu'elle pouvait ressembler à une tueuse en série quand il était question de son Victor... Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle était victime de ce trait de caractère commun à chaque métamorphe.

\- Les métamorphes sont extrêmement possessifs, expliqua Nadi devant l'air ébahi de Hermione, Harry et Ron. C'est pour ça que Naomi a eu une réaction quelque peu excessive.

\- Seulement quelque peu ? releva Ron d'un ton septique.

Nadi haussa les épaules. Hermione remarqua que Naomi était en train d'entraîner Victor vers la cour, et elle voulait poser une question au blond. Aussi, elle les rattrapa et les devança afin de de pouvoir la lui poser.

\- Dis Victor, si Nadi et Naomi sont des métamorphes, toi tu es quoi ?

\- Alors c'est vous les amis auxquels ils ont confié leur secret ? comprit Victor, même s'il en avait eu la puce à l'oreille quand Nadi avait expliqué que les métamorphes étaient très possessifs.

Hermione hocha la tête, impatiente d'attendre la réponse du blond. Harry, Ron et Nadi les rejoignirent, quant à Ruby, elle parit en quête de sa meilleure amie, elle voulait savoir si Aurora avait parlé à Drago, et lui avait révélé être une vampire. Le métamorphe-dragon attendit lui aussi, connaissant le blond il y avait environ une chance sur trois qu'il réponde. Cependant le petit-ami devait être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, car il leur révéla son identité, ou du moins une partie.

\- Moi ? Je suis un loup-garou.


	9. Cœurs déchirés

**Bonjour ! ^^ Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, alors... Bonne lecture. ^^**

Pdv Aurora.

Je passai ma soirée à lire, relire la lettre du C.I.V des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Je le jure, je n'étais pas ce genre de fille, à s'énerver pour la moindre contrariété. Mais là, ils allaient trop loin. Ils avaient promis ! Ils avaient promis que Ruby et moi n'avions plus à subir leurs caprices ! Cette fois, j'en avais assez, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase ! J'étais tellement en colère que je froissai le papier de la lettre. Au même instant, le vase posé dans le dortoir explosa en mille morceaux.

Toutes les filles, réveillées en sursaut, hurlèrent et se cachèrent sous leur couette pour éviter d'avoir des éclats de verre dans les cheveux. Bien que je trouvais cela un peu puéril, je les imitai. Lorsque tous les éclats de verre furent éparpillés partout dans notre dortoir, je sortis de sous ma couverture en prenant une grande inspiration, c'était qu'on manquait vite d'air sous la couette !

Des filles, les plus maniaques sans doute, sortirent de leur lit et commençèrent à rassembler les éclats de verre. Je me levai afin d'aller les aider, je n'allais pas les laisser ramasser seules une bêtise que j'avais faite. Bien entendu, elles ne se doutaient pas que c'était de ma faute, elles étaient en train de chercher qui avait sorti sa baguette. Bien entendu, aucune fille ne l'avait. Ruby, redressée sur son lit, me regarda, l'air interrogateur. Seule une de nos deux pouvaient avoir fait ça, et vu que ce n'était pas elle... Je pris garde à ne pas croiser son regard. Elle n'avait pas à savoir... Pas encore.

Quand une fille, Daphné il me semblait, saisit un énième éclat, elle poussa un petit cri et l'éclat vola. Oh non... Ne pas la regarder, ne pas la regarder... J'étais sûre qu'elle s'était coupée, et si je la regardais... Non, il vallait mieux ne pas y penser. Je ramassais les autres morceaux de verre en prenant bien garde à ne surtout pas la voir. Dés que la pièce fut nettoyée, je me jetai de nouveau dans mon lit. Je devais faire plus attention. Si je continuais ainsi, je finirai pas me griller toute seule. Dans tous les cas, cet événement m'avait calmée. Il fallait que je garde le contrôle de moi. D'habitude, j'y arrivais sans problème, mais là, la lettre du C.I.V m'avait vraiment énervée. Je vérifiai qu'elle était bien cachée, puis posai ma tête sur l'oreiller. Il ne devait pas être plus de 2 heures du matin, vu le ciel encore noir. Evidemment, ce n'était pas comme si ma nature de vampire me permettait de dormir, mais je devais au moins faire semblant, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, je me tournai vers le lit de Ruby. Elle avait allumé sa baguette et s'était réfugiée sous son drap. Elle se fichait royalement de savoir que les autres filles de 5ème année savaient qu'elle ne dormait pas la nuit, elle n'était vraiment pas prudente. J'avais bien essayé de la prévenir, mais elle m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquièter pour elle. Elle ne changera jamais...

Histoire de ne pas créer d'histoires supplémentaires, je n'allais pas dehors cette nuit et me contentai de rester dans mon lit. Je laissai mes pensées dériver jusqu'au matin. Je m'habillai en vitesse pour filer sans que Ruby ne me suive, puis parti. C'était bien essayé, mais la brune aux pointes rouges étaient bien plus rapide que moi, elle me rattrapa sans problème, et m'attrapa par le bras.

\- Aurora, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda t-elle.

\- Rien, mentis-je en gardant le regard baissé.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! s'écria t-elle. Tu sais que je déteste ça ! De toute façon, je sais que ça a un rapport avec la lettre que tu as reçue hier soir. Et j'ai vu qu'elle était signée du C.I.V. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

Maudite soit sa super vue. Je ne pouvais plus lui cacher la vérité, maintenant. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pu lui cacher plus longtemps, de toute façon. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher pendant beaucoup de temps, à elle... Je soupirai et lui raportai le contenu de la lettre du C.I.V, qu'avec ma mémoire j'avais retenu sans problème. Nos pouvoirs vampiriques étaient une super vue pour elle, une mémoire exceptionnelle pour moi. Une fois que j'eus fini, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma sans parler. D'un geste spontané, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle me rendit mon étreinte, son menton posé sur mon épaule. Je sentis une larme couler le long de mon bras, mais je m'en fichais.

Quand elle me repoussa un peu, elle bafouilla :

\- Il m'avait pourtant promis...

\- Je sais, soupirai-je.

Nous restâmes un moment sans parler, puis je lâchai :

\- On devrait le dire aux autres. Si tu partais sans leur en parler avant, ils seraient bien capables de se lancer à ta poursuite.

Elle eut un rire sans joie puis m'approuva. Nous attendîmes la fin des cours de la journée, puis nous partîmes à la recherche de nos amis. Le premier que nous trouvâmes fut Aaron. Je me dirigeai vers lui, mais il me devança :

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas te parler. Je dois aller à ma retenue avec Madame Ombrage.

Je tiquai au "Madame", mais je me rappelai qu'Aaron n'avait pas la même vision du monde et des gens que nous, et que du coup on pouvait s'étonner de ses goûts... Si on pouvait appeler cela des goûts. Je lui dis que ce n'était pas grave, et lui demandai quand il serait sorti. Quand j'eus l'information, je le remerciai et retournai avec Ruby. Quand je lui eus expliqué la situation d'Aaron, elle soupira.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer.

\- Tu veux dire... ? commençai-je, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Oui, je veux dire quand Ombrage se rendra compte que les plumes de sang n'ont aucun effet sur Aaron. Qu'il n'a pas de sang.

\- Elle n'arrivera pas à cette conclusion, déclarai-je. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Aaron paraît humain, même s'il est un peu étrange, il n'est pas comme les autres de son espèce.

\- Peut-on vraiment les qualifier d'espèce ? releva Ruby en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu sais bien que ça le vexe quand on le fait pas, rispotai-je.

\- Je sais, je disais ça pour rire.

Nous échangeâmes un regard amusé, mais la réalité nous rattrapa vite. Nous repartîmes à la recherche des autres, pour leur annoncer la funeste nouvelle.

Pdv externe.

Aaron resta un instant à se demander ce qu'Aurora pouvait bien vouloir lui dire. Il essaya bien d'imaginer des possibilités, mais l'imagination n'était pas sa fonction la plus optimisée. Il nota dans sa tête qu'il devrait aller voir Nadi, afin de lui demander de changer ce détail. Son horloge interne l'informa qu'il devait entrer sur le champ s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau de la professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il enregistra ce nouveau lieu dans sa tête et s'avanca vers ladite professeure, assise à son bureau. Elle faisait semblant d'être plongée dans son livre, mais Aaron vit grâce à ses doigts cripsés qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle redressa soudainement la tête, et en bonne commédienne, posa son livre et lança :

\- Bonjour, M. Blaze. Bienvenue dans mon bureau.

\- Bonjour, Madame, répondit poliment Aaron.

Ombrage sourit d'un air faux qu'Aaron intercepta parfaitement bien. Le jeune châtain ne laissa rien paraître, comme à son habitude, et s'assit devant la professeure quand celle-ci le lui demanda. Dés qu'elle lui expliqua qu'il allait écrire des lignes, le sorcier aux yeux verts se pencha vers son sac, mais Ombrage le coupa :

\- Attendez. Je fournis tout.

Elle lui donna une feuille et une plume à l'extrêmité rouge. Aaron attendit l'encre, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Il releva alors la tête vers la femme et lui demanda :

\- Madame, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas donné d'encre ?

\- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, se contenta de répondre Ombrage avec un sourire étrange qu'Aaron ne sut décrypter. Vous devez écrire : Je ne dois pas être insolent.

Le châtain hocha la tête et traca les lettres du premier mot sur la papier, mais rien ne s'écrit. Le visage neutre, il rééssaya plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une chaise racler le sol. En relevant les yeux, il découvrit qu'Ombrage s'était levée, et qu'elle avait l'air pronfondément choqué. Elle écarquillait des yeux, et sa bouche formait un O parfait.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'encre, Madame, insista Aaron.

La professeure sursauta en l'entendant parler, puis se ressaisit. Elle lui lança un autre de ses sourires forcés et faux, et lui tendit une nouvelle plume, en tout point identique à la première. Aaron la saisit, et essaya de nouveau, avec le même résulat. Le même scénario se reproduisit avec la troisième plume. Au bout de quatre plumes différentes essayées, le châtain assèna :

\- Madame, sans vouloir être insolent, je pense que vous devriez me donner de l'encre.

Ombrage était choquée. Profondément choquée. Ce n'était pas possible... Elle croisa le regard du jeune sorcier, et constata qu'il affichait toujours son habituel air neutre, blasé. Un affreux doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle rétorqua au jeune sorcier de cinquième année :

\- Pas la peine, vous avez passé le test, mentit-elle. Vous pouvez sortir.

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier. Dés qu'il fut sorti, Ombrage s'empara de papier, d'encre et d'une plume ordinaire et commença à rédiger une lettre.

De son côté, Aaron était à peine sorti du bureau de la professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'Aurora lui tomba dessus. Elle l'attrapa le bras, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il ne sentait rien, et l'entraîna vers les jardins.

\- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Aaron.

Aurora s'arrêta et se tourna vers le châtain. Ce dernier put constater la tristesse présente dans les yeux bleus de son amie vampire. Elle ne dit rien pendant une bonne minute puis répondit enfin.

\- Le C.I.V m'a envoyé une lettre.

\- Le Conseil International Vampirique ? hasarda Aaron.

\- Chut ! s'écria la vampire. Oui, chuhota t-elle après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait les entendre, et n'avait entendu Aaron. Ils ont besoin d'un vampire pour aller chercher du cristal noir, et ils ont choisi Ruby.

Aaron ferma les yeux et fouilla dans sa mémoire les informations sur le cristal noir. C'était un cristal magique qui injectait un poison mortel dés qu'une personne non Moldu (donc sorcier, vampire, métamorphe et loups-garous) le touchait. Or, il ne poussait que dans une grotte, et il fallait le toucher pour en extraire, et comme le poison traversait les gants, et était aussi mortel pour les vampires malgré leur immortalité...

\- Je vois, chuchota t-il.

Aurora hocha la tête, et murmura, au bord des larmes :

\- Oui... Ils l'envoient en mission suicide.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ Reviews please, bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous et à toutes ! ^^**


	10. Amour

**JOYEUSES FÊTES A TOUS ! ^^**

 **C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, alors je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

Pdv externe.

 _2 mois plus tard._

La vie, c'était comme la mer. A des moments, elle était calme, douce et réjouissante. A d'autres, elle était déchaînée, n'apportant que malheur et désespoir sur son passage. En ce moment, la mer de la vie d'Aurora était déchaînée. La vampire était dans un état de colère constante, seul ses 4 amis particuliers n'avaient pas à essuyer sa colère. Elle s'était même éloignée de l'élu de son coeur, Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier, venant de comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, en était attristé mais ne disait rien, sa fierté était en jeu...

Au de quelques semaines, la colère d'Aurora s'était peu à peu muée en tristesse. Tristesse de ne pas revoir Ruby revenir. Tristesse de n'avoir aucune réponse à ses lettres, et pourtant elle lui en envoyait une tous les jours. La vampire aux yeux bleus espérait que c'était à cause du fait que son amie soit dans un endroit introuvable pour la chouette d'Aurora, mais elle en doutait. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui hurlait que soit elle ne voulait plus lui parler pour X raison, soit... Qu'elle n'était tout simplement plus là. Cette dernière idée, Aurora ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Ruby était une vampire forte et intelligente, elle devrait être capable de s'en sortir.

Les autres membres du groupe aussi étaient inquiets. Victor n'ayant pas pu venir avec elle, il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et essayait d'aider Aurora du mieux qu'il pouvait. Hélas, le loup-garou n'était pas vraiment le meilleur quand il s'agissait de tact, et donc il ne fut pas très utile pour la pauvre vampire. Nadi se savait pas quoi dire, il se contenta de dire à la jeune fille qu'il serait là pour elle si elle en avait besoin. Aaron n'ayant pas les mêmes émotions que ses amis, ne savait pas quoi faire pour elle, ce qu'Aurora comprenait très bien. Au final, seule Naomi fut en mesure d'aider Aurora. Elle l'emmena se baigner dans le lac en pleine nuit, ce qui était bien entendu interdit, et cela amusa beaucoup la vampire. La bonne humeur de la métamorphe-tigre finit par rendre Aurora plus joyeuse.

\- Aury...

Aurora sursauta en entendant ce surnom que seule Naomi lui donnait. La vampire était allongée contre un arbre dans le parc. Elle rouvrit les yeux et eut un bref éclat de rire en voyant que la rousse... N'était d'ailleurs plus rousse, et s'était colorée les cheveux en rose fluo. La jeune fille aux cheveux teintés s'assit aux côtés d'Aurora, et lui expliqua que sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux étaient due à une erreur lors du cours de potion. Elle savait qu'elle serait obligée de l'enlever le soir même, du coup elle en profitait tant qu'elle pouvait la garder.

Elles discutaient tranquillement quand une silhouette masculine apparut dans leur champ de vision. En la voyant, Aurora piqua un fard et regarda ailleurs, gênée. Naomi se leva.

\- Je vais vous laisser...

\- Nao ! râla la vampire, en vain car son amie aux nouveaux cheveux roses étaient déjà au niveau du garçon.

La rouquine passa à côté de ce dernier, et lui chuchota en passant :

\- Avec Ruby, elle est affligée. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

\- Je sais, répondit Drago.

Le jeune blond aux yeux gris soupira et alla voir la brune. Celle-ci regardait par terre, semblant trouver que son sac de cours était soudain très intéressant. Le blond s'approcha d'elle, et un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Finalement, Aurora leva le visage vers lui et déclara :

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir évité comme ça... Mais depuis que Ruby est partie du collège, je...

\- Pas de soucis...

Le Serpentard s'assit à côté d'elle, sans remarquer que la jeune fille était devenue une tomate. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme décida de faire avancer cette "conversation". Il avança lentement sa main de celle d'Aurora, et finit par la poser sur la sienne. Aurora eut alors un énorme sursaut que Drago n'interpréta pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

\- Oh, euh... Je vois...

Alors qu'il se levait de nouveau, elle le suivit et s'agrippa à son bras. En se rendant compte de ça, elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Elle se blottit contre lui, lui faisant en gros un câlin. Drago était atrocement gêné, il finit même par oublier ce qu'il voulait lui dire à la base. Quand elle se décolla de lui, cela lui revint immédiatement. Il voulait lui déclarer son amour. Mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire... Il l'aimait, mais... Etait-ce vraiment le moment ? Il décida de prendre l'initiative. Il se pencha vers elle... Et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, le plus proche possible de ses lèvres.

Du côté de la jeune fille, son corps et son esprit étaient à la fois heureux mais surtout en colère. Son instinct dominateur de vampire prit le dessus et elle prit le visage du jeune garçon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne laissant pas à Drago le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute avant qu'elle décide de se séparer de lui. En se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Aurora piqua un fard et se détourna de lui. Elle manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il l'enlaça par derrière et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolée... murmura t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je suis amoureux de toi...

Aurora baissa la tête, le coeur en fête. Mais elle sentit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des secrets avec lui, s'il devait être son petit-ami. Elle se retourna vers Drago et lui lança :

\- Drago... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

* * *

 **Je n'ai jamais fait un chapitre aussi court... Désolée. ^^' J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même, review please et bonne journée/soirée à tous et à toutes ! ^^**


	11. Pause

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **J'ai décidé de faire une petite pause sur mon compte sur ce site. J'aimerais un peu me concentrer sur mes fics présentes sur Wattpad, car j'en ai envie, tout simplement.**

 **Je m'excuse du retard que je vais prendre pour mes fics, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais reprendre mon activité sur ce compte. Je répondrai quand même aux MPs, je vous rassure. ^^**

 **Merci pour votre compréhension, et à bientôt ! ^^ Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous et à toutes ! ^^**

 **Votre petite fée qui vous aime, Fairy Selene.**


End file.
